wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Tank
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Information Effective Laser Tank Levels vs Turrets Schematic Adjusted Range Stats Related Special Ops 'Additional Information' *The Laser Tank was Introduced to the Event Shop 'during 'Operation: Red Storm. *The Laser Tank received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 2nd, 2014. *At Level 10+, the Laser Tank receives a '''-80% damage from Lasers and '-95% from Plasma Weapons'. It can withstand up to 7 Plasma Cannon shots before being destroyed. (It is not, however, resistant to Ion damage, and can be destroyed by a level 1 Ion Turret with a single shot.) *It is commonly used to support Hellfire and to kill "Last Stand Defenders". *The Laser Tank has very good range and damage, but remains vulnerable because of the Charging Delay prior to firing. Therefore it is recommended to attack among other Units to shield it from early shots. *The Laser Tank is likely underused due to relatively low health. *The Laser Tank Schematic was Introduced to the Event Shop during Operation: Deadpoint. *The Laser Tank travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 9m 11s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *A change in the Splash created by the Laser Tank was changed, see "Laser Tank Explained". *The Laser Tank are not so good for defense, because they have delay of fire. But if you can somehow tank the damage on another unit, it can come in helpful in defense. Stalling the enemy units before they can hit the laser tank can also work. *Laser Tank can be used as a bait to energy weapons due to their Thorium Tech Advantage and Schematics. * Although it says "Poor" against buildings, a platoon of 5 Level 10+ Laser Tanks is enough to destroy a Level 6 Watchtower. In-Game Quotes Known Game Issues Click "Expand" to Read This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * *If you notice a new issue not listed above, please contact support here . Resolved Bugs : *Laser Tank one-shot killed by shock troopers & snipers. * Forum Discussion Links : *Kixeye Forum Thread : (Official) * External Links *Kixeye Forum - Laser Tanks Explained ( Official ) - Change in Splash Mechanics Animated Photo Laser Tank2.gif|360 deg view Laser Tank vs Infantry.gif|Laser Tank vs Riflemens Laser Tank vs Rhino.gif|Laser Tank vs Rhino Tanks Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. LaserTank-EventShop.jpg|Event Shop LaserTank-EventShopDescription.jpg|Event Shop Description Box Screenshot_18.png|Unlock Message - During Operation: Red Storm GameUpdate 04-02-14.jpg|Game Update: Apr 2nd, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 422163 203544396417071 388209905 n.jpg|Introduced During Operation: Red Storm Cool Laser.jpg|Early Art Laser_f.png|Firing Laser_C.png|Charging LaserTank-ChangeInSplash.jpg|Laser Tank Splash Mechanic Change Slideshow LaserTank-Stats-L6(WF-L10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Stats-L07(WF-L10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Stats-L08(WF-L10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory LaserTank-Stats-L09(WF-L10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory Video Navigation ---- ---- Special Event Prize Category:Special Event Prize Category:Land Vehicle Category:Energy Weapon Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Op Unit Category:Tank Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:Laser Weapon Category:A to Z